


THE LAST MILE OF THE WAY

by Momo_Neverland



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22985713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momo_Neverland/pseuds/Momo_Neverland
Summary: *独伊*花夫妇他的双眼为何好似流泪。
Relationships: Germany/North Italy (Hetalia), South Italy/Spain (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

“贝什米特将军凯旋归来！”

黑色加粗大标题占据了报纸首页，路德维希却只瞥了一眼就翻到了下一页。

站在边上的副官看着路德维希少校波澜不惊的侧脸，心中暗自佩服。

“克里斯副官，我哥哥又走了吗？”路德维希随口问道，将报纸翻到经济版开始认真地看了起来。

“是的，少校！”克里斯听到自己的名字，马上立正回话，“基尔伯特·贝什米特少校在途径匈牙利大平原的时候独自离开了。”

路德维希点点头，将目光从文章最后收了回来。他利落地合上报纸，戴上放在一边的军帽：“克里斯副官，麻烦帮我这一年有关经济情况的内容找出来。”他将手中厚厚的一叠报纸递到副官的手上，“告诉他们，一版里面该写多少就写多少，这种事情不要发生了。”

“是！”

路德维希对自己的副官微微颔首，示意他可以离开了。

克里斯副官刚把手搭上了门把手，听见路德维希又问道：“明天是不是可以回到柏林了？”

“是的，少校。”克里斯副官回过身，“我们今天已经平安进入德国边境。若没有特殊意外，明日就可到达柏林。”

看到路德维希点头，克里斯推开门走了出去。这次少校没有再叫住自己了。

克里斯有些不解，路德维希少校每日都知道行程情况，却又都要再询问自己。不过他很快就觉得自己钻牛角尖了：离开柏林近两年，路德维希少校有些急切也是情理之中。克里斯摇摇头把无关的想法撇开，大步离开去处理少校交代下来的事情。

路德维希沉默地靠在椅子上。他也知道最近自己反复问副官行程情况的行为让人费解，但他控制不住自己。特别是现在，战争结束，基而伯特又不在生活上惹麻烦，自己完完全全清闲下来的时候，他计算着和柏林越来越近的距离，不知道等待在那边的是什么。

柏林的经济情况并不好。将近四年的战争几乎掏空了的她。在去年他终于赶跑了那些斯拉夫人，准备乘胜追击的时候，费里西安诺就因为经济问题激烈地反对过他的决定。

这大概是他和费里西安诺之间最为激烈的一次争执了。平日里的那些小争执，他总是不忍心见费里西安诺难受便都顺着他。即使有时他真的气极，看到费里西安诺泪汪汪的琥珀色眼睛，便什么都骂不出来了。

稍微激烈点的冲突也有，但充其量只能算是催化剂了。他曾经被指派到非洲去执行任务，费里西安诺偷偷跟着他翻山越岭，被发现后自然少不得自己一顿骂。那时候费里西安诺还是个十几岁的学生，哪里吃得了这种苦。可是他看见费里西安诺坐在地上抹眼泪，呜咽着对自己说什么“只是想和路德在一起”的时候，当下心就化成了一滩水。之后两人磕磕绊绊地完成任务，感情日益亲密。

他很少有不依费里西安诺的时候。路德维希又想，其实费里西安诺也只是在小问题上撒撒娇，大事情上很少和自己拗脾气。所以去年费里西安诺这么激烈地反对自己出兵，实在是他意料之外的事情。

费里西安诺那时也就刚过二十岁，穿着不合身的军大衣亦步亦趋地跟着自己，说什么柏林人经不起再一年的战争，说什么民生和发展。路德维希自然是知道这些的，只是哪一个日耳曼人甘愿吞下这一年多的耻辱？整个柏林都迫切地希望将军们能够将那些胆敢打自己主意的斯拉夫人赶得远远的，一雪战争开始节节败退的耻辱。

只是这些吗？路德维希用手捂住眼睛。现在想起，那时的自己真是被迷了心窍，看着他穿着自己明显大一号的军大衣也没什么表示，让他瑟瑟发抖地站在寒风里对着自己的背影说着自己不会听的话。

时针走过了零点的位置，路德维希强迫自己关掉了所有的灯，脱掉军衣，只剩下一件背心躺在床上。

他们很幸运地在冬天来临之前结束了这场战争，不然莫斯科的冬天会拖垮整个军队。不过现在的气温也降到了零度以下，路德维希端正地躺在床上，忽然想起了很久以前怀里费里西安诺的温度。费里西安诺不喜欢穿衣服睡觉，夏天的时候会不老实地乱踢被子，自己总是半夜爬起来把他圈回被窝里，冬天的时候却会乖巧地在自己怀里蜷成一团，无意识中把自己蹭出邪火来。路德维希虚虚地圈了一个怀抱，随后又地垂下胳膊，十指紧攥成拳。

费里西安诺刚开始反对他的时候，两个人曾冷战过一段时间。其实也不能算冷战，费里西安诺总是提出各种各样的理由来劝说自己不要再打仗，自己却总是埋头制定战略对他的一言一行不冷不热。只有在用餐和睡觉的时候费里西安诺才会不提这个事情，原来的撒娇换成了沉默，路德维希只摊开着一本书看着，完全没有意识到冷场。那段时间路德维希总是会看书到很晚，关灯的时候费里西安诺都反常地背对着自己安份地躺着，他却只以为是灯光打扰到了他。

最后的一星期费里西安诺终于妥协了。那天路德维希回到他们的家，看到费里西安诺站在桌子前面看自己粗略制定的作战计划。看到自己回来了，露出了一个温暖的笑容：“路德，来年春天真的可以回来吗？”路德维希记得自己也对他笑了，他答应他：“是的。”

不过他还是迟到了，现在已是深秋时节。

最后一个星期费里西安诺又开始粘着自己，只是不再整天念叨着意大利面或者是亲亲抱抱了。路德维希依然看着地图和书，和下属商量战事，费里西安诺则抱着一堆关于经济的书和调查在看。两个人一人一边坐在桌子的两头，倒是和谐的很。

费里西安诺怎么会做这些事情呢？他才二十一岁，还是个学生。他总是会把自己的钱拿去听演奏会，买画具，买书买绘本，给两人买食材，给自己买礼物，他怎么能代替自己打理整个柏林的财政呢？还是在战争耗费着大部分的资源的危急时刻？他想了想听到的传闻，一直到去年国内的经济情况都是不错的。谁料到那年冬天异常寒冷，国内产出降低，大量资源被送往战地，国内的经济一路下滑，从此一蹶不振。路德维希笑了笑，似乎看见了费里西安诺焦急得眼泪汪汪的样子。他想没关系的，他马上就可以回去，剩下的他会慢慢教给他的。

临行前一天晚上路德维希上床得很早，费里西安诺抱着他的腰，过了一会呜咽着哭了起来。路德维希那瞬间心底柔软了下来，他轻轻抚着费里西安诺，用结实的手臂搂着他，侧过身子吻他的侧脸。费里西安诺哭得越发厉害，他伸出手臂抱住路德维希的脖子，抽噎着去找路德维希的嘴唇。柏林的初春温度还是很低，路德维希怕他冻着了，拿被子把两个人裹得严严实实。费里西安诺在狭小得空间内还是不安份，眼泪蹭到了路德维希脸上，然后被路德维希压住开始了真正的亲吻。在那个时候路德维希终于想起来他要和他的费里西安诺分别整整一年，甚至都不能通信来保持联络。路德维希有些难过地吻着费里西安诺的眼泪，安慰他说：“就一年。你在这里乖乖等我，我明年春天就回来了。”费里西安诺在他怀里拼命点头，路德维希最后被蹭得有些受不了，第一次擦枪走了火。

第二天下了很大的雨，费里西安诺却倔强地非要一瘸一拐跟着大部队走。路德维希不得不一个人走在队伍正前方，反倒是基尔伯特把自己的马给了费里西安诺，还一直落在后面照顾他。费里西安诺拖着不舒服的身子一直送他们到德国边境，几百英里的路硬是一声不响地撑了过来。

最后分别的时候天还没有全亮，费里西安诺在雾蒙蒙的清晨站在国境线的另一边，柔软的头发湿嗒嗒地粘在他有些苍白的脸颊上，大大的眼睛清澈得让路德维希心悸。

“路德，我会等你回来。”费里西安诺最后还是没忍住扑过来抱住微微弯下腰的路德维希，“我会努力帮你管理柏林的事情的，你……你一定要快些回来。”

路德维希的衣服带着硝烟的气息。他将自己的脸埋进费里西安诺的肩窝，努力记住少年清新干爽的味道。

“我会的，乖乖等我。”

他那个时候是真的犹豫过的。即使那时远征的信仰已深深扎根在他的心底，路德维希依然泛起浓烈的不舍和心痛。在一切尘埃落定之后，路德维希回想起那天晚上的缠绵，想起临别的拥吻，他才知道那一瞬间的心痛就是他几不可闻的动摇。

但有关费里西安诺的一切就那么戛然而止了，随后的日日夜夜他就沉浸在硝烟与战火之下，辗转于包围和突袭之间，所有的思绪被战报上的数字和会议中的方案占满。路德维希的一举一动都如鱼得水般自信而流畅，仿佛整个人生而为战神，正为日耳曼的荣耀开疆扩土。

一直到他们扬着胜利的番旗归来，深秋的凉意让他有些兴奋过度的大脑冷静下来，他才想起费里西安诺一到秋冬季节就会冰凉的双手。在战火还没有燃烧之前，路德维希总是不忍心费里西安诺白嫩的双手被冻得通红，于是用自己的手包着他的一起藏到自己的大口袋里。费里西安诺半张脸埋在自己给他围上的围巾里，湿润的眼睛含笑地望向自己，两个人的手指在布料的遮掩下紧紧相扣。

而他这次却留着费里西安诺一人度过了整个春夏秋冬。

窗外的天空已经开始泛白，路德维希坐起身，揉了揉胀痛的太阳穴。自战争的紧迫感消退后，费里西安诺总是在每一份时间的空隙占据他的思绪。想念就如决堤的水一般，在四肢百骸失控地蔓延开去。

克里斯副官在六点的时候准时出现在了路德维希办公室门口。 年轻的副官有些担忧地对着满眼血丝的长官道：“少校，回到柏林后您一定会得到一个长假。”

路德维希面无表情地点了点头：“出发。”

路德维希他们到达柏林附近的时候已接近晚上十点，但是城内的居民依然举着油灯跑到城外欢迎远征归来的士兵们。妇女们挎着大大的竹篮，欢笑着将自己做的食物塞给久别故土的英雄们。士兵们感受到来自家乡的温暖，跋山涉水十多个小时的疲惫一扫而空，擦亮眼睛寻找亲人的身影。年轻的姑娘尖叫着挤进队伍中亲吻自己的爱人，年迈的妇人流着泪拥抱远征归来的儿子。

路德维希骑马走在队伍的最前面，目光越过赞美着他的男男女女，寻找费里西安诺的身影。他本以为那孩子一定会跑到队伍的最前面来迎接自己，可是在他仔细寻找了几次后却发现簇拥着街道的人海中并没他熟悉的身影。路德维希有些不安地紧了紧手上的缰绳，一只手瞧瞧握住了胸前的十字吊坠。

他尤记得他郑重其事地给费里西安诺挂上了这个和自己一模一样的吊坠，向他许诺说一辈子都愿意陪伴他。那时费里西安诺眯着眼睛笑得很开心，抱住自己的脖子一直要亲亲。

到柏林的这段路被人们的灯火照得温暖又明亮，只是路德维希看见立在路中间面无表情的弗朗西斯时心下一沉。

“波诺弗瓦……？”

“欢迎贝什米特少校得胜归来，”弗朗西斯穿着修身的军礼服，慢慢举起手拍了几下，“你是日耳曼人民的荣耀。”

一个平时比自家哥哥还吊儿郎当的人突然面无表情地看着你说着这么正式客套的祝辞，路德维希心下一紧，当下驱马往前几步：“你怎么在这里？费里呢？”

弗朗西斯也在自己的马背上坐稳，回头看着路德维希紧锁的眉头，嘴角扯开一个讽刺的弧度：“少校一路辛苦，快些回家休息吧，军部那边我会代为禀报。”说完他再不看金发男人一眼，拽了一下缰绳自顾自先走了。

克里斯在一边不明就里，只多少感觉到自家上司的情绪有点不对：“少校，让大家解散回家休息吧。”

路德维希有些茫然地回望了一眼兴奋地和家人抱成一团的士兵们，对克里斯点了点头：“传令下去，集体解散，一个月后回军部报道。”

克里斯眼睛亮了亮，天知道他现在多想念家中温暖的壁炉。

路德维希将战马交给了另一位下属，一个人走过熙熙攘攘的长街，顺着安静下来的小路一路向北，寻找自己久违的港湾。

路德维希不知道自己是以什么样的心情走进家门的。他在很远的地方就意识到费里西安诺并不在那幢没有灯火的屋子里。在他尚未出征前，费里西安诺一个人在家里的时候总是会留一盏灯给晚归的自己。在路德维希穿过家门口小溪边的树林，拨开枝桠的一瞬间，就可以看见温暖的橘黄色灯火。

长期的夜间作战让路德维希有了极好的夜视能力，但是即使能够看见面前的每一颗小石子，路德维希还是觉得这段路走得有些摇摇晃晃。在推开门的一瞬间路德维希的心中还有些期冀，他想那孩子大概是在漫长的日复一日的等待中终于改掉了这个习惯，但曾经温暖的灯光现在却打碎了他最后的希望。

清清冷冷。看上去这个房子已经有一段时间没有人住过了。

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

弗朗西斯看着一脸疲惫的路德维希，嘴角露出了近似残忍的笑意。

这个男人，总是一副严肃正经的表情，心里却装载着燎原的野心。

“贝什米特少校，是什么风把您吹来了呢。”弗朗西斯自顾自窝在沙发里摇晃着红酒，完全没有起身招待的意思。

“费里西安诺呢？”路德维希就站在门边，似乎也并不想再往前跨一步。

弗朗西斯扯出一个冷笑，只盯着手中的酒杯，看也不看路德维希一眼。

“费里西安诺呢？”路德维希又问了一边，右手紧紧抓着木质的雕花门框。

弗朗西斯终于舍得抬眼看一看路德维希，长途跋涉的劳累和紧张焦虑的不安折磨得这个男人异常憔悴，就连身上笔挺的少校军装也掩不住苍白的脸色和暗淡的嘴唇。

弗朗西斯的嘴唇抿成了一条线，重重地放下手中的酒杯，玻璃在茶几上磕碰出沉闷的声响。“我知道费里给你寄过很多信，我想你大概都没有收到。”弗朗西斯站起身，慢慢踱步到路德维希身边，“或者压根就不曾在意过吧。”

战争时期哪里顾得上这些。路德维希知道有些人整天盼着通讯兵能带来几封家书，但是由于战场辗转过于频繁，真的能成功送达的寥寥无几。他曾见过自己的副官满脸激动地拆着妻子的来信，能够稳稳地托住机关枪的手抖得几乎捏不住这薄薄的几张纸。

此时他也模模糊糊地记起来自己是拆过费里西安诺的信件的。那时他刚刚离开德国不久，甚至还没有真正进入战争状态。克里斯拿着信走进他的办公室的时候，他正埋头制定着首战的计划。那份信一直搁置到凌晨路德维希疲惫地决定休息时才被记起，信里面零零星星的琐事根本无法进入路德维希此刻满是枪火硝烟的大脑。最后他将这封信随意地夹在了文件夹中，困倦得几乎沾到枕头就睡了过去。

后来的战事一日比一日激烈，被幸运眷顾而平安抵达的信件也都只是原封不动地被放入了文件夹里。而去年冬季之后，却再没有一封信送来了。

“我……”路德维希痛苦地停下了话，抓着门框的手指攥得发白。

“你为什么不花时间再看一遍呢？”弗朗西斯凑到路德维希耳边，低缓的嗓音里面蕴着怒意，“然后你就能想起来，可怜的小费里在去年冬天和你最后说的话。”

“你说什么？”路德维希僵硬地扭过头，看着弗朗西斯饱含恨意的紫眸，“不，你告诉我，他在哪里。我自己会去问他。”

“提点到此，我已仁至义尽。”弗朗西斯后退两步，面上已经恢复到优雅的微笑，“少校慢走。”

“波诺弗瓦！”情急之下，路德维希一把抓住了弗朗西斯的手臂，“告诉我他在哪里。”

弗朗西斯深吸一口气，转身挣脱路德维希的桎梏：“你应该感谢，今天站在你面前的是我弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦，而不是罗维诺·瓦尔加斯。”他用力推了一把站在门边的路德维希，后者竟摇晃着退后了两步，“当然，我想你马上就会见到他了。少校，恕不远送。”

“等等，罗维诺在哪……”弗朗西斯根本不理会路德维希急切地询问，冷着脸重重地关上了门。

路德维希抬起手想去敲门，顿了一下终于慢慢放下了手臂。他握了握拳头，隔着门板大声问：“费里还在柏林吗？”

门的另一边安静了很久，久到路德维希都以为弗朗西斯不会再回答他。就在他打算掉头离开的时候，他听见门那边传来了弗朗西斯有些奇怪的声音，似乎夹杂着颤抖和叹息。

“他总愿意留在离你最近的地方，不是吗。”

路德维希急促地奔跑在街道上，夜晚寒冷的风在擦过脸颊的时候带出微小的刺痛。零点已过，外面却依然非常热闹。男人们高举着大杯的啤酒，大声合唱着铿锵的旋律，姑娘们也放下了平时的矜持，笑着聚在一起跳舞，欢腾的人们似乎做好了彻夜狂欢的打算。不断有被酒精和喜悦刺激得有点晕眩的年轻人想将路德维希拉入狂欢的队伍，但下一秒他们只觉得一阵风从身边刮过，从此失去了刚刚那个金发男人的踪迹。这些迷惑大概只会停留几秒钟，同伴的一声高呼，晃过眼前的啤酒，一下又把他们的注意力拉回了狂欢的不眠夜。

路德维希感觉到肋骨下方的阵痛越来越难以忍受，以至于他不得不摇摇晃晃地放慢自己的脚步。他已经连续奔跑了快两个小时，穿越街道的时候他暴躁地想推开挡在他面前的每一个人。每一个人都在尽情释放着自己的喜悦，这些原本愉悦的情绪却像夹杂着冰雹的瓢泼大雨，将孤独地站在另一个情绪世界里的自己淋得狼狈不堪。

他强撑着快步走了两步，最后还是受不了摇晃着放慢了速度。冰冷的风在刚刚奔跑时灌入喉口，现在他只觉得胸骨内部结成了一块坚冰，一呼一吸都能带来疼痛。连续的失眠和焦虑耗尽了这个男人原本充沛的体力，刚刚落空的期待又打击了这位军人摇摇欲坠的信念。路德维希觉得全身上下从里到外的每一个部分都疼得厉害，突然他抬起手想要撑住自己沉重的脑袋，下一秒发现自己已承受不住摔倒在地上，双肘本能地撑在前方。

像突然间得了急病，路德维希大口喘着气，右手狠狠地按着肋骨下方，左手撑着昏沉的脑袋。突然，皮肤上传来了细微清凉的触感。路德维希把双手举到眼前——下雨了。

他离开德国的那一天也正是雨天，就是在那一天他离开了费里西安诺。想到这里，路德维希不受控制地想要站起来，却支撑不住膝盖一软跪在了泥里。路德维希感到砸在自己身上的雨点越来越多，渐渐又一丝绝望冒了出来，从战争结束的那一刻开始就一直被他苦苦压抑的绝望。

“……生，先生？”

迷迷糊糊路德维希听见有人在他耳边说话，然后又感到一个有力的手掌按在了自己的肩膀上。他努力仰起头，迎上寒风中冰冷的雨滴。

是一个男人，五十多岁的样子，牵着一匹马，撑着一把黑色的伞，穿着黑色的长袍，一枚银白的十字架从他的领口滑了出来，在他眼前轻轻晃动。

……十字架？

路德维希一下抓住了放在自己肩膀上的那只手，凑近了那个有些紧张的男人：“请你带我去露娜教堂……就沿着这一条路一直往北……”

“好的，先生。”好心的会吏长帮着面前这个强壮的军人站了起来，“先生，你还可以骑马吗，这样我们可以快一些。”

路德维希立刻点头。

和一个陌生人共乘一匹马并不好受，但路德维希显然顾不了那么多了。露娜教堂是费里西安诺在他出征前一年集资办的一个基督小教堂，收留了很多因为战争失去亲人的孩子。费里西安诺几乎每一周都要过去看望孩子们一次，最初路德维希都会陪着他。那些可爱的孩子特别喜欢费里西安诺，一见到他就拽着他的衣袖让他画画。

有一次费里西安诺画了一个婚礼现场，新郎是高大的金发男人，新娘则是一个有着褐色长发的姑娘。两个人面对面站在教堂带有精致木雕的门前，隔着一捧鲜花深深凝望着彼此。

“哇，新郎和新娘！好漂亮！”孩子们开心地围了一个圈，路德维希就站在他们身后一起看。

“费里哥哥，露娜以后也会举行婚礼吗？”站在费里西安诺身边的那个小女孩问。她扎着两只短短的羊角辫，大大的黑眼睛里充满了憧憬。

“当然。等我和你们路德哥哥筹集到了更多的钱，我就把这个教堂装饰得更漂亮一些。那时候，就会有很多新人来这里举行婚礼了。”

“路德哥哥和费里哥哥也会举行婚礼吗？”那个女孩又问。

费里西安诺一下红了脸，窘迫地转头去找路德维希。路德维希看着费里西安诺脸色绯红，琥珀色的眼睛却明亮地望向自己。路德维希似乎从里面看到了星河背后他们走过的无数日月。

“会的。”他听见自己那么对孩子们说，对费里西安诺说，“我们会的。”

路德维希抓着身前这位好心的陌生人的衣服，模模糊糊想着过去的事情。他们原来明明是那样一对羡煞旁人的爱侣，为什么现在却散落在望不到彼此的两个角落。他又想到临别的时候自己曾温柔地让费里西安诺等他，而费里西安诺他……他那时是什么表情呢？

路德维希可以精确地回忆起那日旁礴的大雨，训练有素的士兵，费里西安诺身后升起的朝阳，却独独想不起费里西安诺最后看向自己时的表情。

“先生，这么晚了你去我们教堂做什么？”

路德维希的声音嘶哑得厉害，但他说出的每一个字都非常清楚，带着军人特有的掷地有声。“我想见费里西安诺。”

“啊……费里西安诺，”面前的男人悲伤的语调让路德维希感到心中狠狠地拧了一下，“可怜的年轻人，他得了奇怪的热病。自从冬天开始就反反复复，最近怕是……”

路德维希瞪着这个男人的后脑勺，后面的话一个字都没有听进去。

他、他在说什么？

这个时候他透过朦胧的雨帘看到了露娜教堂，还是小小的一个建筑，带着尖尖的屋顶，但当他走近了却发现改变了很多。原来朴素的小教堂如今镶嵌了漂亮的彩绘玻璃，边边角角刻上了精美的雕花，周围一圈种上了各种植被。即使现在只能看到满地的残花落叶和一片阴雨绵绵，路德维希也能轻易地联想到在明媚的晴天这里该是怎么样温暖而充满生机的景色。

但他现在顾不上许多，一边向这位陌生人道谢，一边已经大步向教堂里面走去。几千英里的路只剩下了最后几步，然后他们之间将再无阻隔。所有的梦想和抱负，所有的空间和距离，所有的风雨和寒冷都无法再将他们分离。

他大跨步地穿过点着蜡烛的大厅，勉强对那些热情围上来的孩子们笑笑，径直往房子的最深处走去。那扇门正好隐藏在灯光不能及的五米外，光与影的分割清晰而突兀。 

路德维希站在灯光下，静静地看着靠在门上的男人。他隐在黑暗里，被明明灭灭的烟火泄露了行迹。

“安东尼奥。”

烟被人强行掐断了，最后一点星火也泯于黑暗。

“好久不见，路德维希。”男人慢慢踏出，总是笑哈哈的脸上没有一点表情，“恭喜你得胜归来。”

路德维希握紧拳头，突然觉得自己难以承受这句恭维：“费里西安诺在里面吗，我去看看。”

安东尼奥在这里，就意味着罗维诺——费里的哥哥——一定在门的另一边。他不禁放松了一点，费里西安诺至少不是孤孤单单一个人躺在冰冷的床榻上。

谁知他刚碰到门把手，安东尼奥就拽住了他的手臂。

“给他们兄弟一点时间吧。”

“你在说什么？”路德维希勉强笑了笑，他浑身湿透地淋了好几个小时的雨，这个时候已觉得有些头重脚轻，“我只是想见见费里西安诺。我很久没见他了。”

“他们时间不多了，别打扰他们了。”安东尼奥的眼里布满血丝，下巴上有些胡渣冒出来，憔悴得像好几天没有休息。

“啪！”一滴雨狠狠砸在玻璃窗上。

像慢动作似的，路德维希僵硬地看向安东尼奥，声音哑得不像话：“你在说什么呢。我，我都还没有见到他……”

安东尼奥倒是慢慢松开了路德维希，绿色的眼睛带着悲伤和怜悯，注视着面前这个狼狈的男人一次又一次转动着门把手。

当然是没有用的。罗维诺已经落了锁。

“费里？费里？”路德维希放弃了门把手，一下一下敲着门，“罗维诺！让我进去！让我见见费里！”

里面没有动静。

路德维希的呼吸急促了起来，不知是因为紧张，还是因为生理上的痛楚，或者两者皆有。

他似乎敲了很久的门，从一开始高呼着费里西安诺和罗维诺的名字，到后来只是咬着牙一下一下敲着门。路德维希将头抵在门上，他的嗓子疼得像有一把火在烧，却断断续续地嘀咕着什么，哑得连安东尼奥都听不清楚。

突然，门往里面拉开了。路德维希被带得一个踉跄，差点坚持不住跌倒。

门的那边站着罗维诺。和安东尼奥一样，他的眼睛通红，布满血丝，而且饱含泪水。

“混蛋……”罗维诺狠狠地看着路德维希，漂亮的眼睛里快要飞出刀子。

路德维希一言不发绕过他，向内室走去。

费里西安诺穿着路德维希送给他的军装，盖着一条白色的薄被，安安静静地躺在床上。

路德维希像是脱力一般半跪在床边，将费里西安诺有些冰冷的手包在掌心里。他凑近费里西安诺的脸，看着他闭著的眼睛上小扇子一般的睫毛：“费里？”

费里西安诺的脸上还有未褪去的红晕，皮肤却反常的冷。

“费里？”

路德维希又唤了一声，高挺的鼻梁蹭着费里西安诺冰冷脆弱的脖颈，灵魂最深处似乎像是预见了什么般颤动。

罗维诺走过来，忧伤地注视着自己的弟弟。费里西安诺眉眼舒展，表情安详得如同只是沉睡。他双手交握在胸前，握住了尚未摘去的铁十字，那是路德维希送给他的礼物。

罗维诺把目光转向路德维希，里面的温柔的情绪褪得一干二净，吐出的字也是极尽冷淡：“都结束了，混蛋。”

路德维希的肩膀抖动了一下，靠得离费里西安诺更近了一些。

“去年冬天没开始多久，费里就害了热病。”安东尼奥也走过来，接着罗维诺的话说，“罗马诺那时想把费里接回意大利去，但他却非要留在柏林。”

“秋天转凉的那会儿费里的病已经很重了，睡的时间比醒的时间长。”罗维诺紧抿嘴不说话，路德维希只顾着摩挲费里的面颊，似乎都不想开口。安东尼奥只好接着道，“我想他大概是在等你回来的消息。今天罗马诺和他说了你回到柏林了，刚刚他就清醒了。”

回光返照，太阳终是要落的。

安东尼奥在可怕的寂静中叹了一口气，说：“知道你平安回家，还立了大功，费里也就放心了。”

路德维希把自己的脸埋到费里西安诺的颈间，慢慢摇了摇头。

他不明白，不明白为什么记忆中模糊而充满遗憾的告别，却成为了两人最后一次相见。那些未完成的诺言和理想，他又该为谁兑现呢？

路德维希觉得自己被人狠狠推了一下，才发现自己头痛欲裂，一时间竟天旋地转只来得及握住费里西安诺的手——已经冰凉，还带着些僵硬。

罗维诺还在尝试用肩膀顶开路德维希。他感到这个男人抑制不住地颤抖，唇色惨白，皮肤一片冰凉，呼出的气却是滚烫的。

他发烧了。罗维诺缓了缓动作，但眼神里的冷意未曾褪去半分。察觉到罗维诺不再尝试分开自己和费里西安诺，路德维希努力地调整着呼吸想要开口，谁知罗维诺却转身扳他的手指。

“都结束了，混蛋。全都结束了。”

因为发烧的缘故，路德维希的手指没有力气，罗维诺要扳开他的手指并不困难。安东尼奥似是有些不忍心，又像是不甘心，走上前来扶住了路德维希，却也将他拉得离费里西安诺更远。

另一边罗维诺已经搂着费里西安诺的脖子和膝盖，将他抱离了床铺。

“费里！”路德维希又唤了一声。

并没有回应。

过了一会儿，才响起罗维诺喑哑的声音：“走吧，安东尼奥。”

安东尼奥扶着路德维希坐到费里西安诺的床上，而路德维希却像是没感到似的，只直直地看着罗维诺怀里的费里西安诺。

这是路德维希见到的最后看见的费里西安诺，被他哥哥抱在怀里，纤细的手指圈着属于他们的铁十字。所有的声音都哽在喉间，四肢因高烧无力而沉重。路德维希只能看着罗维诺和安东尼奥在他面前转过身，将他和费里西安诺永远隔在不可触及的，生与死的两岸。

很快安东尼奥的最后一片衣角也消失在门口，路德维希才将视线收回，把脸埋进双手里。

哽咽不可抑制地从他喉间溢出，指间却干涸一片。他的肉体精疲力竭，思绪也似停滞了一般。 他有些艰难地呼吸着，带着些潮气的空气像是刀锋般经过他的五脏肺腑，让他从内到外都疼得厉害

他保持着这个姿势过了很久，直到一双柔软的手抚上了他的肩膀。路德维希抬起头，看见了一个扎着两个羊角辫的小女孩。她的鼻尖红红的，眼睛有些肿，像是刚刚大哭了一场。

“路德维希先生……费里西安诺老师，是离开我们了吗？”

费里……费里他离开我了。

路德维希说不出话来，只是又将脸埋进了手掌里。

那女孩又拉了拉路德维希，递给他一卷画。

路德维希的手指有些僵硬，但他还是很认真很努力地解着画卷上漂亮的蝴蝶结，然后慢慢将它慢慢展开。

他看到了碧绿的草地，白色的雏菊，沿着门边缠绕而上的紫藤，一片洁白的裙摆和一双锃亮的皮鞋。

“老师说，当他……当他离开之后，如果先生您再到这里来找他，就把这幅画给您。”

路德维系看到了新郎新娘相扣的十指，相碰的戒指，和捧在胸前的鲜花。

“他说他想告诉您的话，都在这幅画里了。”

新郎金色的头发梳得整整齐齐，看向爱人的蓝眼睛里盛满了幸福。新娘的微微仰起头，巧克力色的眼睛似乎是藏着春天宁静的多瑙河，泛起温柔的水光。

路德维希突然能够清晰地想起他们最后一次道别时，费里西安诺看向自己的眼睛了——也是这样的，充满了期待和爱，又泛起了水光。

他的双眼为何好似流泪。

画终于完全展开了，最上面新添了一句话，字体纤长。

“我这一生遇见的好人总是多于坏人，而路德维希是其中最好的。”

“我没有死，我只改换了住处；我在你心中常住，你这见到我而哭着的人。被爱者化身为爱人的灵魂。” （罗曼·罗兰）

“你的，费里西安诺。”

那一刻路德维希的眼泪终能汹涌而出。

＝＝＝＝＝

一年后。

“安东尼奥·费尔南德斯·卡里埃多先生，你是否愿意与罗维诺·瓦尔加斯先生结为夫妻，爱他，尊重他，保护他，像你爱自己一样。不论他生病或是健康、富有或贫穷，始终忠于他，直到离开世界?”

“我愿意。”

“罗维诺·瓦尔加斯先生，你是否愿意与安东尼奥·费尔南德斯·卡里埃多先生结为夫妻，爱他，尊重他，保护他，像你爱自己一样。不论他生病或是健康、富有或贫穷，始终忠于他，直到离开世界?”

“我愿意。”

路德维希靠在露娜教堂爬满紫藤的大门边，静静看着面前这对新人红着脸交换了戒指。安东尼奥探过去在罗维诺脸上亲了一口，罗维诺满脸通红，似是要发火，却又紧紧地握住了丈夫的手。

……

“谢谢你，路德维希。场地很漂亮。”婚礼结束之后安东尼奥硬是拉着罗维诺过来和路德维希道谢。

路德维希淡淡地笑了笑，“祝你们幸福。若是费里知道你们在他的教堂前结婚，也一定会很高兴的。”

安东尼奥露出了一些难过的表情：“路德维希……你真的不打算回军部了吗。”

路德维希又笑了笑，坚定地摇了摇头。虽然路德维希的打扮依旧很严谨，扣子一直扣到最上面的那一颗，但他的笑容十分温和，很难想象他原来是一个不苟言笑又令人生畏的战神。

“老师！路德维希老师！”一群孩子在远方叫唤着，路德维希对面前的这对新人点头致意，大跨步地向孩子们走去。

他回头看了一眼现在的露娜教堂。就如那幅画上所画的一般，白色的雏菊点缀在门前一大片纯色的绿草地上，紫藤花绕着木质的栅栏和大门蜿蜒而上。

路德维希的手摸到了胸前的铁十字，低下头在光滑的金属表面落下了一个亲吻。

他想费里西安诺也看到了这所有美景。

END


End file.
